Blood and Chocolate
by The Green Lady
Summary: Remus and Tonks react after going to the muggle cinema and seeing the preview for the movie 'Blood and Chocolate'


_Author's note: I dunno about some of you- but when I saw the trailer for that movie 'Blood and Chocolate'- I doubled over laughing so hard I hit my head on the computer desk. At any rate- the trailer made me giggle cuz I was thinking of how Remus would react- and so this little scene popped into mind. I imagine since its set in modern times- Remus and Tonks are now probably married and obviously eleven years older since HBP/996…_

* * *

**Blood and Chocolate**

Tonks giggled as she cuddled up against her husband's shoulder. "I haven't done this in ages." she admitted.

"Neither have I." Remus smiled.

Tonks tried to stretch out her feet but the row of seats in front of her made it difficult to do so. She looked around the large theatre. It was rather crowded.

They had decided to go out and try something new. They were going to a muggle cinema to see a movie. Tonks had only been a few times in her life- Remus, only once when he was a boy went with his father to go see a war movie. When making plans to take a night off and go out- Tonks suggested it out of pure randomness, but Remus had been fond of the idea and so there they were.

Remus offered her some popcorn from the small bag they had bought at the concessions stand.

The theatre lights darkened and the previews started. She leaned against Remus as the screen flashed preview after preview, stealing the popcorn from their bag whenever the mood struck her.

Another preview was starting up-

"When we are children…we believe the world is full of myths and legends…and that destiny awaits-"

Tonks raised an eyebrow and helped herself to some more popcorn as what looked like a sappy love story preview played out. There was a brief struggle between them when Remus wouldn't let go of the bag at first- hissing to her in undertones that she was going to eat it all before the movie even started and that she'd have nothing later on. She in turn accused him of hogging it all to himself and eating most of the popcorn.

An incredibly Spanish voice suddenly filled the theatre- "Every seven years- the leader of the pack takes a new wife."

"Don't you mean 'mate'?"

Remus and Tonks froze in the middle of their popcorn argument to stare up at the enormous screen where the large words were displayed: 'The Secret Within'.

Suddenly an enormous snarling wolf flashed on the screen.

Tonks frowned; having a horrible feeling that she knew what wretched direction the muggle movie was headed. She looked at Remus who was staring shrewdly up at the screen.

The two main characters were up on the dark roof of a city building.

"I heard there were places where wolves were almost…worshiped." said the young man on the screen.

"You mean werewolves." the blonde-haired character replied.

Her fears confirmed, she glanced nervously back over at Remus whose face was lit by the screen in the dark theatre. There was a slight frown on his face, becoming deeper and deeper by the second as he viewed the trailer.

Tonks bit her lip and turned back to face the screen to see that the young man now had the pretty woman's face in his hands.

"You can control it." He was saying.

Tonks felt a huge twinge of anger and disgust. Control it? Ha, as if. Maybe Wolfsbane potion but judging from the way the film was looking- (for one, werewolves did NOT transform like that) it was unlikely the muggle directors even knew what that was, so she could only continue to feel angry and frustrated with the inaccuracies as she watched the horrible trailer continue.

Finally after all the firing weapons, exploding fires, running werewolves or whatever they were supposed to be came to a screeching halt- a loud, overly dramatic voice rang through the theatre, announcing the title of the movie-

"Blood…and Chocolate."

She snapped her head around to stare at Remus- whose furrowed brow suddenly vanished as he stared at the screen in surprise for several seconds before bursting out laughing.

Tonks stared at him in shock before starting to laugh along with him. Within mere seconds- the whole theatre erupted into laughter with them.

The next preview was starting but as the room quieted down somewhat- Remus and Tonks were still laughing. It was quickly turning uncontrollable.

Remus sat in his seat- chocking on silent laughter as Tonks leaned on his shaking shoulder- trying to cover her snorts of laughter with her hands. She covered her face the best she could trying to muffle the hysterical laughter as Remus wiped away tears of laughter from his eyes.

Tonks gained enough control to suddenly straighten up and turned to take her hands and put them on Remus's face like the character from the preview.

"Remus-" she whispered. "'You can control it.'"

But Remus couldn't. He burst into laughter again- this time much more loudly.

Tonks was laughing again too- trying desperately now to rectify the situation- people all around the theatre were turning to glare at them now.

"Remus-" she gasped. "Seriously- you have to- oh bollocks-" she said letting loose an obnoxious peal of laughter.

Remus put a hand over her mouth to try and stop her laughter, but this left him unable to control his own.

Tonks's sides ached so badly- it was painful. As her and Remus continued to struggle and contain their laughter- a furious voice hissed nearby-

"Will you be quiet back there? Some of us are here to watch a movie!"

It was enough for Remus and Tonks to sober up- somewhat.

"Sorry." Remus whispered to the angry woman, before turning back to face Tonks who as soon as she caught his eye let out a loud snicker.

"Tonks-" Remus said, trying to appear serious and well over it- but she could tell he was far done from laughing. "Tonks, please-"

Tonks buried her head into his tweed sweater- shaking with laughter. "Blood…" she snorted. "And **chocolate. **Dun. Dun. Dunnnnn."

Remus let out a loud burst of laughter before covering his mouth in horror. Tonks wished she could stop- but it was impossible seeing Remus trying to struggle with his laughter again. She burst out laughing herself and the angry woman's head whipped around again.

"Really!" she exclaimed. "Will you be quiet?!?! If you two keep _howling_ back there-"

And that did it.

Remus and Tonks both feel into roaring, crippling laughter- both of them losing what little restraint they had before and surrendered to the hysterics. Tonks doubled over- screaming with laughter and Remus was so consumed with laughter- he was struggling for breath. The stupid preview…the ridiculous title…and the terrible struggle to contain all of their laughter was just too much to bear for them both.

"I'm going to get the management!" the angry woman spat. "This is absurd!"

Remus managed to grab hold of her coat and his-

"Get the popcorn." He gasped.

Tonks grabbed the half-empty bag of popcorn still shrieking with laughter.

"Go- go…just get out…" Remus chocked- a huge smile on his face. "We're ruining-ruining, the film for everyone."

"Don't talk to your mate like that!" Tonks chortled.

Remus was laughing so hard, his face was streaked with tears. "Stop! Stop!" he begged, gently pushing her towards the exit.

"Blood-" Tonks hooted. "AND CHOCOLATE!"

And together, half crippled with mirth they ran out of the dark theatre and out into the brightly lit lobby.

_fini_


End file.
